This invention relates to a method for preparing a sliding face of a machine tool.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to divide a machine tool into a machine proper and a sliding component when the sliding face is at such a location that its working is difficult, to form the sliding face on the sliding component by grinding, to effect conformation grinding to the sliding component and the machine proper, and then to attach the sliding component to the machine proper.
Dividing a machine tool in the above manner not only increases the number of parts but also requires highly accurate processing between the machine proper and the sliding component. Moreover, grinding the sliding component is a slow process; consequently, machine tool production costs are increased.